


Silent Hill: Escape

by Fox_Tyden



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Monsters
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Tyden/pseuds/Fox_Tyden
Summary: Con la esperanza de que este escrito sea de la altura (o le llegue a los talones) a la tetralogia original de los juegos.Estaré utilizando personajes e historia de estos 4 juegos (y un poco de las películas [lo se, asco]) así que esperen referencias. Dicho esto, aquí va una sinapsis mamona....Riley Carr es una reportera la cual esta teniendo un declive en su carrera. Excavando entre artículos y noticias muertas para remontar, encuentra una serie de pequeños pero curiosos reportes de personas que aseguran haber estado atrapados en una dimension siniestra y demoníaca que se cierne sobre el pueblo perdido de Silent Hill.Lo que promete ser su bote salvavidas puede que se convierta en su perdición... o peor.





	1. Puede

**Author's Note:**

> Como se darán cuenta si ven mis demás trabajos, no cuento con mucho tiempo libre gracias a mi trabajo, por lo que los capítulos se quedaran al aire por un rato. Tratare de escribir todo lo que pueda en cada sesión, no prometo nada.  
> Sorry.

Uno siempre piensa que una vez que tu vida marcha sobre ruedas no tienes nada de que preocuparte y te das el lujo de relajarte y sonreír solamente, en ese momento es cuando la vida decide sorprenderte pateandote con la bota mas grande llamada...  
-¿¡DESPEDIDA!? ¿A que te refiere con que estoy despedida?  
Riley Carr trata de contener su histeria mientras sostiene su notificación de desempleo, pero el tener a su jefe frente a ella hace difícil dicha tarea.  
Hacia meses que se rumoreaba por la oficina que debido a un mal movimiento en las acciones de la compañía causarían despidos masivos. Esto le tenia sin cuidado a Riley quien era la reportera galardonada del departamento pues ¿quien pensaría en despedir a su mejor elemento?  
Pues bueno, ya tenia su respuesta.  
-Lo siento Carr, pero nos vemos en la necesidad de disponer de tus servicios.  
Su ahora ex-jefe Arden Russo, un hombre robusto de cejas pobladas que no hace mas de un mes irradiaba un halo de serenidad y sabiduría, ahora se veía cansado, como si hubiese peleado con el mundo con todas sus fuerzas durante días.  
-Sigo sin entender Arden, soy la mejor en lo que hago, jamas he recibido ni un llamado de atención, mi trabajo es impecable ¡por Dios Arden, he tomado los trabajos que nadie quiere y los convierto en oro!  
-¡LO SE! claro que lo se...- Riley piensa en seguir presionando, pero ve que su ex-jefe trata de mantenerse entero al igual que ella -Carr... no te voy a mentir, metimos la pata, confiamos en las personas equivocadas y ahora estamos pagando. Intente salvarte pero la mesa directiva opino que cobrabas mucho y decidieron dejarte ir para conservar al resto del equipo.  
Riley, una treintañera solitaria de 1,60m, flacucha, orgullosa y mas terca que una mula, ahora se veía obligada a tragarse su orgullo y no explotar frente a único hombre del cual estaba segura que SI había abogado por ella. Viéndose obligada solo a dejar un grito ahogado en furia.  
Arden la observaba a ella, luchando por no desmoronarse frente a el pues sabia que ella a pesar de ser de las mejores, nunca supo manejar bien sus finanzas, el que la despidieran de un día para otro significaba que en muy poco tiempo el infierno bancario se desataría sobre ella, también cabe mencionar que el gran ego y esa actitud digna de un camionero no le favorecería para encontrar un trabajo fácilmente (de milagro obtuvo el trabajo que acaba de perder) y mas cuando las otras revistas y periódicos ya habían tenido roces muy ásperos con ella en trabajos anteriores.  
Por desgracia sus contactos en otras empresas ya en su mayoría estaban jubilados o en la misma situación que el. No tenia nada que ofrecerle a su amiga que no le haya ofrecido ya.  
-En verdad lo siento mucho Riley... solo puedo darte mi recomendación para tu solicitud de empleo... y recomendarte que pienses seriamente en mudarte de tu penthouse lo mas pronto posible.

 

Riley paso por sus cosas a lo que fu alguna vez su oficina y recorrió los pasillos del edificio hasta su salida de una manera mecánica, todo parecía un mal sueño del cual no lograba despertar del todo. Estuvo a punto de pedir un taxi pero se detuvo a tiempo recordando que ahora ya no lo podía meter a costo de la empresa y que ahora tendría que pagarlo ella, y ahora que lo pensaba, muchas cosas las tendría que pagar ahora ella  _"transporte, comida, alojamiento... carajo! ahora también voy a tener que cocinar para ahorrar dinero mientras consigo otro trabajo.."_ las palabras de Arden le resonaron como eco en ese momento  _"..mudarme de mi penthouse... mi amado penthouse..."_ bueno, pensándolo bien el dejar su penthouse no seria tan difícil ya que su trabajo rara vez le dejaba tiempo suficiente para estar disfrutándolo, mas bien se había convertido en su museo personal donde exhibía sus premios. Parecía que su mente empezaba a trabajar para ayudarla en esta nueva fase de su vida.  
O tal vez su depresión estaba empezando a tomar fuerza y ya estaba empezando a perder la cabeza.  
Fuese lo que fuese al final en realidad debía buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir. Ahora que pasara al supermercado de regreso a casa tendría que revisar los anuncios de bienes raíces que pegan en la entrada, y quien sabe, tal vez encontraría un penthouse barato entre ellos.

Después de hacer las compras de toda una semana con la esperanza de que eso fuese el tiempo máximo que le tomaría encontrar un nuevo empleo, Riley se percato de las cosas que tendría que dejar de pagar y/o devolver eran mas de lo que esperaba, poco a poco su mente entraba mas en un estado de pánico a medida que su lista aumentaba. Todo lo que tendría que abandonar para poder sobrevivir incluso en el corto periodo de una semana y suponiendo que la paga fuese la misma o mayor... sus muebles de diseñador, sus joyas, básicamente la mitad de su guardarropa, su auto,  _"tendré que cancelar mis suscripciones a la revista_ Cocktail  _y el paquete de canales y revista de_ Todo deporte, _nooooo_ _!"_ gracias a su orgullo evito llorar como una niña mientras salia de la tienda pero no pudo vitar que se escapara un pequeño suspiro lleno de dolor.  
-Mmmmm nada bueno que valga la pena.  
El tablón de anuncios de la tienda estaba repleto de promociones de la misma, vigentes y caducas, adema de una gran cantidad de flyers de bandas de garaje que iban a tocar aquí y allá, casi no habían anuncios de bienes raíces y los pocos que habían eran pequeños y caros o se encontraban en las zonas feas de la ciudad, parecía que todo el mundo conspiraba en su contra aquel día... o tal vez no. Un pequeño flyer de turismo capturo su interés mientras se alejaba del lugar.

"¿El estrés de la ciudad y el trabajo te agobian?  
Anímate y ven a Silent Hill!!!  
*Relájate en nuestro pequeño pueblo donde podrás disfrutar de la mas hermosa vista que Maine puede ofrecer.  
*Ubicado a las costas del famoso lago Toluca podrás disfrutar del los mas deliciosos platillos de cielo mar y tierra.  
*Si buscas diversión para toda la familia, te invitamos a nuestro pequeño pero divertido parque de diversiones!!  
*Limpia tus pulmones de smog y respira el delicioso y refrescante aire que nuestros bosques te ofrecen.  
No lo pienses mas y ven a conocernos, te esperamos con los brazos abiertos y, quien sabe, tal vez decidas quedarte."

 _"Silent Hill... creo haber escuchado de ese lugar"_ y en efecto, muchas veces se había topado con el nombre de ese pequeño pueblo de Maine pero solo como alguna mención o comentario, de estos últimos mixtos, los positivos eran en su mayoría como lo describía la publicidad "relajante y trampa turística, pero a ella le importaba mas los negativos como que muchas personas desaparecían a  las afueras de este y que en los días de abundante y espesa neblina aparecían sombras  de pesadillas. Muchos reporteros y novelistas de terror viajaban a este lugar con la esperanza de conseguir algo jugoso para escribir, pero casi siempre regresaban con las manos vacías o desaparecían, y en algunos casos regresaban solo para desaparecer al poco tiempo.  
Todo esto había dado un aura misteriosa al pueblo, alejando a las miradas del publico en general.  
Tal vez esta era una señal divina.  
Su regreso triunfante estaba frente a sus ojos.  
Si lograba obtener una nota acerca de los eventos extraños que sucedían en ese lugar y lograba evadir la maldición de este, cualquier revista y periódico se pelearían por ella, puede que incluso ganase otro premio por ello. Su boca salivaba mas y mas con la idea que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su decisión final mientras arrancaba el flyer. _  
"Parece que_ _me mudare a Silent Hill por un tiempo"_


	2. Puede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poco a poco estaré armando el capitulo así que paciencia.

Luego de una dolorosa y exhaustiva cesión de compra y venta de sus cosas por cuatro días después de haber sido despedida, finalmente Riley Carr estaba lista para mudarse a Silent Hill. No siendo una elección muy fácil para ella ya que tubo que desprenderse de muchas cosas que amaba, mas en especial unos pendientes de oro rosa que recibió de "regalo" por una compañía farmacéutica para que cierta nota no saliera a la luz, y su jersey de Los Angeles Rams con autógrafo personal de Terry Crews, regalo del mismo luego de cubrir una nota en una de sus conferencias.


End file.
